J. Carrol Naish
J. Carrol Naish (1897 - 1973) Deaths in Film *''The Beast of the City'' (1932) [Pietro Cholo]: Shot to death by police during the big shoot-out at Jean Hersholt's club. (Thanks to McQuade) *''The Hatchet Man (The Honourable Mr. Wong)'' (1932) [Sun Yat Ming]: Killed with a hatchet by Edward G. Robinson. *''Upperworld'' (1934) [Lou Colima]: Shot in the chest by Warren William, After J. Carrol shoots Ginger Rogers. (Thanks to Gerardo) *''Think Fast, Mr. Moto (1937)'' [Adram]: Shot to death by Peter Lorre while attempting to reach his gun to murder the Japanese Detective. *''Beau Geste'' (1939) [Rasinoff]: Shot to death (including shot in his eye) by Arab soldiers while J. Carrol is in the fort's watchtower. *''Dr. Renault's Secret'' (1942) [Noel]: Fatally wounded in a struggle with Mike Mazurki; he dies shortly afterwards while talking to Lynne Roberts. *''Sahara'' (1943) [Giuseppe]: Stabbed in the back by the Nazi prisoner during a struggle in the cell; before dying from his wound, he manages to stagger out of his cell and warn Humphrey Bogart that the Nazi had escaped. *''The Monster Maker'' (1944) [Dr. Igor Markoff]: Shot to death with his own gun when Ralph Morgan (whom J. Carrol had mutated with Acromegaly virus) breaks his restraints as J. Carrol was insisting that Ralph's daughter Wanda McKay marry him if she wanted her father cured. *''House of Frankenstein'' (1944) [Daniel]: Thrown out of a castle window by Glenn Strange, as J. Carrol is strangling Boris Karloff. *''Black Hand'' (1950) [Louis Lorelli]: Shot to death by gangsters in the street. *''Fighter Attack'' (1953) [Bruno]: Shot in the back by a dying German as the partisans attack the tunnel complex. (Thanks to Brian) *''Rage at Dawn (Seven Bad Men)'' (1955) [Simeon 'Sim' Reno]: Hanged, along with his brothers (Myron Healey and Forrest Tucker) by a lynch mob. (Thanks to Brian) *''Violent Saturday'' (1955) [Chapman, Bank Robber]: Shot in the chest by Victor Mature during a shoot-out at Ernest Borgnine's Farm. *''Dracula vs. Frankenstein (Blood of Frankenstein; The Blood Seekers; Satan's Bloody Freaks)'' (1971) [Dr. Frankenstein a.k.a. Dr. Duryea]: Decapitated when he accidently falls into a guillotine in a wax museum at the end of a struggle with Anthony Eisley. (This was also noted to be J. Carrol's final film before his death of that year). Category:Actors Category:American actors and actresses Category:1897 Births Category:1973 Deaths Category:Listed on Original Cinemorgue Category:Stage Actors Category:Voice Actors Category:Academy Award Nominees Category:Death scenes by shooting Category:Death scenes by suicide by cop or criminal Category:Death scenes by axe Category:Death scenes by murder Category:Death scenes by combat Category:Death scenes by stabbing Category:Death scenes by defenestration Category:Death scenes by hanging Category:Death scenes by execution Category:Death scenes by decapitation Category:Death scenes by shooting in eye Category:Death scenes by accident Category:Death scenes by falling Category:Emphysema victims Category:Death scenes by accidental falling Category:People who died in a Dracula film Category:People who died in a Frankenstein film Category:People who died in a Batman film Category:Dracula Cast Members Category:Actors who died in Al Adamson Movies